Ultima
by Quick-Demon
Summary: SG-1 finds a weapon that is most advanced in Ancient technology. It seems quite attached to Daniel and it seems to be growing on him a little too much. Chapter 5: The weapon plays on emotions.
1. Just a routine mission

Title: Ultima

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I own a squeaky discman and a waterlogged watch. Not Stargate characters.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General, Action/Adventure, a little humor

Season: Seven. After Evolution 1 and 2 but before Heroes.

Spoilers: Um none at the moment.

Summery: SG-1 finds a weapon that is most advanced in Ancient technology and it seems quite attached to Daniel and it seems to be grown on him.

Author Notes: I don't know much techno-babble or Medical stuff. So bare with me on those parts.

* * *

"This looks like a temple from the Ancients" Daniel murmured

Daniel wondered around the room his eyes intent with reading the writing on the walls. His mouth slightly ajar and his head slightly tilted upwards. He had a book open in his palms and often glanced backwards and forwards. He was completely oblivious to Teal'c, who was standing just in the door frame, on guard and silent protection for his troublesome friend.

Teal'c held his stoic face and stood straight with his staff weapon in hand, guarding the only entrance and exit. But he was relaxed and looked around the palace with observation, if not curiosity. The medium size room was made out of polished stone and the perfectly printed writing was engraved into it. It was empty except for a beam of light in the middle.

"Oh that's interesting" Daniel muttered as he stepped closer to the wall.

"What is it Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired

Daniel frowned at the wall then looked down at the book in his hand and then back up at the wall, "Well, uh, it says here that this place contains great evil"

"Perhaps a Goa'uld" Teal'c suggested

Daniel quickly jerked his head at Teal'c before turning back, "I thought of that too but there's nothing here to suggest there is a Goa'uld trapped here"

"Then perhaps you should keep searching"

"Yeah" Daniel became in grossed in the walls again

They came to P4X-Y25 a few hours ago. It was just a routine mission. Sam went to collect soil samples with Jack and Daniel went to explore the nearby ruins with Teal'c. They radioed in every hour unless there was a problem and luckily there wasn't any so far.

Teal'c watched the archeologist hover about a certain part of the wall referencing the language when he could. He pointed at the wall then touched it to follow the line he was concentrating on. He was quietly muttering to himself before his fingers slid down wards then following another line. Daniel jerked towards the beam of light that was created by a hole in the ceiling, before turning back to the wall.

"Did you find something Daniel Jackson? Teal'c inquired wanting to know the explanation of his current behavior

"I think..." he frowned to the wall then jerked to the adjacent wall. He quickly strode over and his fingers traced over the writings.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but patiently waiting for Daniel to answer him fully, knowing Daniel's mind is trying to work out something. His fingers slid back up then stopped to rest on a letter.

Suddenly remembering he didn't answer the Jaffa so he continued, "I've found a weapon"

"What kind of weapon?"

"I don't know..." Daniel frowned

Daniel applied pressure to the letter his fingers were on. The letter gave way and a square was sucked into the wall. Daniel stepped back as the place gave a low rumble. Teal'c immediately tensed and readied himself for action. A square groove appeared in the middle of the room, where the light was shinning. The square rose up shaking and rumbling as stone grinded against stone. It rumbled and groaned from the thousands of years of sleep. Soon a large rectangle prism rose to the light like a pedestal.

The two men stared at it in wonder and curiously (and, for Teal'c, caution) as it stopped and a small part of the top opened up to reveal a silver, what looked to be metallic, bracelet. It had an opening at the bottom for an object or a wrist to enter and be clipped on. It seemed to float in the serene light.

"Wow" Daniel blinked, in surprise to what he had done.

Teal'c pushed the radio to his mouth, "Colonel O'Neill it is Teal'c"

"Yeah go ahead" the Colonel's voice came

"It appears we have discovered an Ancient Weapon within the ruins"

"Alright on my way"

Teal'c released his radio, it slid back into place on his vest and resumed observation of the room. Daniel was now circling the pedestal and then at the book. He made a quick sketch before turning to his pack and pulling out a video camera. He taped the writings on the wall before he turned and filmed the pedestal. There appeared to be writings also on the stool as well engraved on the silver clip on bracelet.

"Daniel?" a familiar voice called

Daniel looked up to find Jack at the door next to Teal'c, looking at the thing in the middle, "What's this?"

"Well, uh, apparently a weapon"

"A weapon?" Jack raised his eyebrows

At that moment Sam came in and spotted the weapon. She came in and looked at it more closely.

"What is it?" she asked missing Jack's question before

"A weapon" Daniel answered

"What kind of weapon Daniel?" Jack ask a bit annoyed at his non-specific talking

"I'm not sure. It says its a powerful armored weapon"

"This?" Jack raised his eyebrows at the skinny bracelet

"Probably its a remote of some kind sir" Sam put in now right up close to the floating silver, "This looks like to be made out of plain iron"

Jack looked at the two scientists then at Teal'c in a new thought then back at the scientists, "Where did it come from? I remember this thing not to be here before" He gestured to the pedestal

"Well, I..." Daniel started

Jack put his hand up, "Wait, don't tell me... you touched something, didn't you?"

"Well, I..." Daniel started again

"You did! I knew it!" Jack growled interrupting again, "I specifically told you _not_ to touch anything!"

"Well, I..." Daniel tried to explain

Jack turned to Teal'c ignoring Daniel, "Teal'c, you're suppose to ensure that he doesn't touch a thing!"

"I am deeply sorry O'Neill" Teal'c's deep voice came

Jack sighed. Some things never changed.

"Well at least nothing happened" Daniel pointed out

Jack stared at him.

"Bad that is..." Daniel added

"Sir, I'm getting readings of trace amounts of naquada" Sam reported, interrupting the team's squabble.

She pointed a gadget at the bracelet slowly moving it forward and around and checking for readings.

"So?"

"So it looks to be durable and its harmless. It looks to be no more than a child's jewelry, sir"

"A child?" Jack raised his eyebrows in question, "You sure Carter?"

"Well probably for the Ancients. But from what I'm getting, yes"

"So this thing is a just remote to power weapons?" Jack asked

"It would seem so sir"

"Sweet"

Daniel reached out and picked up the bracelet from its floating space. Jack shot him a look. Daniel ignored him and held it in his finger tips, between his two hands. Daniel squinted in concentration at the small writing carved within the metal.

"What's it say?" Jack asked seeing Daniel was giving no information

"Instructions" Daniel replied

"To put on a bracelet?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows

"Yes and how to work it" Daniel replied, "It roughly translates: 'to access the weapon of power, think and seek with in, and feel the way through'"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well it has no buttons or any other instructions..." Daniel trailed

"But it did say 'think and seek within'" Sam finished looking at Daniel

"Which means?" Jack asked knowing the two were hand in hand with this

"That this works with thoughts and feelings" Daniel explained

"What?" Jack blinked

"Think about it. The Ancients built powerful weapons. If they fell into the wrong hands, like say the Goa'uld, then we all would be in big trouble. They'll need an access code or a safeguard to stop that from happening and one way of doing it would be to fine tune it to the owner's thoughts and feelings so no one else but them could access it" Daniel expressed his theory

"So this is completely useless to us unless we had the Ancient that programmed it here to do it?" Jack tested the theory

Daniel flicked his eyebrows up before shrugging, "Its possible"

"Sir, I think what Daniel is trying to say is that this probably had a safeguard against the Goa'uld. If this is a remote to a weapon or weapons it probably it could detect the naquada in the host's blood or even the protein marker and simply wouldn't work for them" Sam supported Daniel's theory

"So where is this weapon?" Jack asked looking around expectantly at the empty room.

"I don't know..." Daniel replied, "This thing was suppose to be it"

"Perhaps the weapon is inside the pedestal" Teal'c's deep voice rang for the first time in fifteen minutes

"Well the pedestal did say about a 'weapon hidden within'" Daniel agreed with Teal'c

Suddenly a low groan echoed through the building. The ground rumbled and the walls shook as an earthquake was evident. They rocked about as the ground shook. Dust fell down from the ceiling warning it could collapse.

"C'mon lets go!" Jack, who was still at the door, waved his hand over for the two scientists to come

Teal'c was on his way out as Sam made it out of the room. Daniel grabbed his pack and headed for the entrance. Another wave hit, stronger and shook the building violently. Dust clouded everywhere. Everyone fell as the ground was pulled from them. Daniel lost grip of the bracelet and it was sent flying in the air. The building shook with the grunt force and threatened to cave in.

Jack saw Daniel's hesitance.

"Forget it! Let's go!" Jack waved

Another strong shake made both of them fall to the floor. Daniel pushed his arms out to stop himself from falling completely and ended up landing on his forearms. He registered something cold but another shake took his attention away.

He felt someone pull him up. He met eyes with Jack and together they manage to make it out of the building alive and hardly a scratch but full of dust.. The earthquake continued outside Jack and Daniel ran towards the gate joining Teal'c and Sam along the way.

As the gate came into view and the earthquake stopped. Jack turned to Sam, "Dial up the Gate. The Aftershock is coming"

"Yes sir" Sam nodded before running a head to the DHD

The Stargate was surrounded by ruins that was once a temple. The only thing that remains are stone columns that is made with the same polished stone as the temple they were just in. Sam made it to the DHD before the aftershocks started. She stumbled over the DHD then she regained her balance and pressed in the sequence.

The aftershock pushed in a back and forward motion making the teammate's task hard. Suddenly a loud groaning was heard.

"Sam!"

She jerked her head in alert to see a large stone column falling down. She abandon the sequence and dived out of harm's way. The stone column crashed down where she was and on top of the DHD. The device exploded in a shower of white sparks as stone broke and crumbled around it.

Jack ran to her and knelt down, "Are you ok?"

Sam nodded. She forced herself to her feet with her C.O's help, despite her vision blurring and the world spinning.

"O'Neill it is not safe here" Teal'c shouted over the rumble

Aftershocks continued and the rest of the surrounding columns became unstable. Jack saw it and nodded.

"Alright lets move out! Find some shelter"

They fled the gate area, some column's falling in their wake. As they fled the earth finally stopped its assault. The rumble died and the ground stopped moving. They came to rest in a clearing.

"Everyone ok?" Jack asked

A mutter of 'yes sirs', 'yeahs' and 'I am unharmed' filled the air. Jack nodded and looked around. The quakes had stop but they knew little of the land and how common and frequent they were to have earth quakes. They had been lucky this time but perhaps next time they might not be.

An orange glow glared from behind the mountains in the east. It cast a blood red light on the clouds as well as staining the blue skies. Jack knew it was sunset and it would be dark soon. Getting home would just have to wait.

"Alright campers, we'll have to bunk here for the night"

"But sir..." came Sam's well timed protest

"I know Carter" Jack cut her off, "It's going to be dark soon. We'll just have to dial home in the morning"

Sam knew the message. It was pointless to look at the DHD in the dark. Especially when there are unknown dangers at night..

"Yes sir" she muttered

Soon camp was set up and they all made themselves comfortable around a small campfire. Eating their heated MRE's settling in as comfortably as they could for the night. Sam only escaped with cuts and bruising while the rest of the team was lucky not to suffer any significant injuries during the quake. She only suffered a shallow scratch on her forehead and already treated it and was still a little shaky from her ordeal. Other than that she was in good bill of health.

Sam was worried about the DHD. It was their only means of getting home and she wanted to know how badly damaged it was. She raised the issue with the Colonel but he said it had to be looked at tomorrow. She hated waiting especially when she's--they all-- in the unknown. But her rational mind told her that it was pointless looking in the dark. So she had to wait.

Jack was making small talk among the team knowing the trouble that awaited them in the morning. It was Jack's way of coping and also to help keep everyone calm instead of anxious of what's to follow. Jack noticed that Daniel wasn't joining in the friendly conversations. At least Teal'c was open for discussion so seeing Daniel like that was a little unorthodox.

"Can you at least for once forget about those rocks of yours?" Jack said annoyingly to Daniel

Daniel didn't hear him. He kept his eyes glued to the video recorder in front of him. He was watching the playback he recorded, while he was inside the ruins with Teal'c, on the small screen. He was completely absorbed in it. It was something about it that intrigued him. Perhaps it was the untold story, or maybe the riddles that it showed on the walls, either way it was something, somehow, quite different. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to get every shred of the information presented here.

"Earth to Daniel!" Jack came a harsh and familiar voice

A pang of anger shot through his chest. _How dare someone interrupt him!_ Daniel suddenly snapped attention giving a harsh glare at Jack, which caught him off guard. Jack's hand flinched away and Jack blinked in surprise. Daniel saw his expression and quickly turned away in embarrassment and shame. He actually _felt_ angry at Jack for interrupting him. Even Jack didn't expect it.

"Sorry" he muttered

"Its ok. I know how you like to explore your rocks" Jack recovered but kept a suspicious look

"Artifacts Jack"

Jack smiled. He was worried Daniel was gone there for a moment but still the way he reacted was odd. Sure Daniel's back from the glowy land and Anubis is still at large with his army of Supersolders, but that shouldn't effect him should it?. Perhaps Daniel is falling back into the habit of overworking himself. When they get back Jack would make sure that the archeologist isn't going to live on coffee, powerbars and two hours of sleep again. Daniel turned off the video and stiffen a yawn. Jack saw it and he too remembered how tired he was.

"Alright I think its time we hit the sack. I'll take first watch. Carter take second, then Teal'c. Daniel you have last" Jack ordered as he looked around

Everyone returned to their tent's for the night in agreement with the arrangement.. Jack sat on a nearby log for his first watch. They all looked weary from the day. He was glad to take first watch. At least he knew they would get some sleep. He heard his team crawl into their tents and two of them in their sleeping bags. He smiled at his team as the warm firelight cast an orange glow on his soft but rigorous face.

His eyes wondered to the bright large moon in the dotted sky.

* * *

The moonlight revealed a broad man in distinct Goa'uld armor. His blond hair rustled with the cool breeze, his gold symbol tattoo shone, his face dead pan and his posture straight and solder like. He approach the temple he had been monitoring for days. It seemed to survive the last few quakes and it was time again to see if he could gain entry. He marched into the temple with two other Jaffa under his command. He entered the first chamber which was a narrow hall. Once at the end he stopped at an open doorway. He picked up a stone off the dusty floor and threw it through the door way.

Nothing happened.

His face showed nothing but inside he was pleased. Days before this entry way had a force field. He was quite sure the quakes weakened the structure and the internal security of this place. His mistress would be pleased.

He marched right in he was met with a room full of unknown writing. There was something knew in the middle, a pedestal rose in the floor. Light from the moon cast an eerie glow on the rectangle prism. It too had writing as the same as the walls. The First Prime approached and found nothing on top of the pedestal. He had to report back to his mistress about this.

He ordered his men to search the room. Once searched and found it was empty, the commander turned around and headed back to the cargo ship to report to his mistress. His men followed.

Once inside he made his way to the control panel and sat down. He manipulated the buttons and sent a transmission to the Mother ship in orbit. The screen popped up and the deep rigorous face of his mistress appeared on the screen. He and his men bowed.

"What do you have to report?" came the distorted voice of the goddess

"My lady, the temple's force field is down"

"Good. What is inside?"

"Writings that makes no sense to me and an empty pedestal" the blond man reported

Her face was pristine but filled with malice and coldness. Her long golden hair layered down her face, her liquid amber eyes flashed with anger.

"No- no bracelet was found, my lady" the Jaffa ducked his head upon seeing the eye effects

"Then they have taken it"

The Jaffa frowned to the ground, since his head was bowed. He raised his head with a stoic expression.

"Who has, my lady?"

"The Tau'ri"

How did his goddess know that? He has been down here monitoring the temples and found no activities but earthquakes. Maybe he was being too careless. Surely his mistress will now punish him severely for this failure to not see. He protected his panic with his calm exterior.

"The scout party has discovered their camp. The Chaap'ai is temporarily out of operation so they cannot escape. I want you to capture them and bring them to me alive"

"Yes my lady" the blond bowed his head lower than normal

The transmission was cut and the First Prime was determined to not fail his goddess. His master had over looked his failure and has silently given him another chance to prove himself. He will not fail his goddess. With that he stood and silently waited for the transport rings to activate in the ship, to deliver troops for the capture.

* * *

The night wore on as Teal'c settled in his place, relieving the Major from her watch. It was indeed a long night and it showed no signs of orange light. His hawk like eyes watched the darkness of the forest, often catching small nocturnal woodland animals. He never let his guard down. They were stuck here for the night, day and maybe even another night. He had to be prepared for the survival that they might face.

His ears pricked as the alien equivalent crickets stopped their nightly ritual chirping, the forests didn't squirm with the animals. Teal's brown eyes snapped towards the forest as an instinct that something was wrong grew in the pits of his gut. His eyes flicked back and forth, across the forest edge, his body rising slowly with his staff weapon at the ready.

Suddenly something snapped and Teal'c pointed his weapon at the sound. It was only a woodland animal running from its shelter from the forest. Teal'c relaxed a but snapped attention when an orange glow roared past his ear. Teal'c turned his weapon and didn't hesitate to fire. His eyes quickly caught the approaching Jaffa army. With more looking he assessed that they came in a circle around the camp. They were attempting capture.

He turned to warn his friends but he saw they were already crawling out of their slumbers with weapons at the ready. They had heard the staff weapon weapon blast previously. More orange bolts came and landed in their camp. Teal'c took over and immediately returned fire.

The Colonel rose from his tent with his P-90 in hand. He ran to an adjacent cover spot and opened fire on the approaching aliens.

"I can't even have a decent night's sleep without some Goa'uld interrupting it" Jack grumbled as he opened fire again

Sam joined Teal'c and the Colonel in the fight by taking cover behind the camp. Shooting those who were coming from behind, providing some protection for her two teammates. Daniel joined in with his own weapon providing cover for Jack and Teal'c, along with Sam.

More Jaffa came marching in firing with their weapons. Their circle was slowly creeping closer. Staff blast increased with more solders forcing Jack and Teal'c back. Their cover was deteriorating rapidly under the abuse. The same thing was happening with Daniel and Sam. Their camp site ruined and turned into a mini war zone. It was evident that the invading Jaffa were shooting to force them back instead of shooting to kill. No matter how much Jack retaliated to not be intimidated by the fire he couldn't help but moving back.

Soon the team was forced into a small group as the Jaffa circled them. It was pointless to shoot now because they were in point blank range of the staff weapons and killing a Jaffa or two will not help them to escape. Jack didn't like this one bit and neither did his friends. One solder was pushing past the circle and approached the team with his own weapon raised.

They instantly knew he was the First Prime since the Jaffa possessed a gold emblem of his god.

"Lower your weapons" he commanded

The team hesitated not wanting to give up, not to give in to surrender.

"Lower you weapons _now_" the First Prime barked

"Could have said please" Jack muttered before, long with the rest of his team, putting his gun on the ground

"Silence!" the Jaffa growled at the team leader

He faced his own men and spoke a string of commands in Goa'uld. The solders obeyed and took the Tau'ri back to their goddess.

* * *

Jack inhaled as pain shot behind his knees forcing them to bend. He knew his team was subjected to the same treatment as he heard the rhythm of bone hitting floor. He always thought he'll get use to the treatment but after a while he realized that he never will.

Sweet perfume incense filled the golden room. Oil fires burned on their large bowl stands as golden tapestry adorned the room. They faced an elevated fake gold floor. On top was a throne that looked like lounge chair. It had red velvet padding as well as gold frame. On top, lounging lazily, was the Goa'uld itself. It was a beautiful woman with golden hair, lightly dusted with brown tinge, curved her face and bronze shoulders. Her dress was revealing and was in the color of gold and white cloth. Her eyes was the attention grabber of her whole body. It was the liquid amber that kept a strong stare-- as would a lion.

_When can a routine mission ever go right?_ Jack thought. _First the earthquake and then this!_ They were lucky so far but their luck was probably going to run out soon enough. He contemplated on an escape plan but he got nothing. If he knew where their weapons were and radios... he was just glad the Jaffa didn't strip them from their jacket or even his watch.

Sam allowed herself a brief glance around. Teal'c was, as expected, stoic, the Colonel had an annoyed expression on face as well as his eyes kept staring at the Goa'uld in front. She turned her head a bit to glance at Daniel next to her. He was facing the ground with his fists clenched. She instantly grew worried. Was he injured? Did the Jaffa do something to him? He wasn't showing any wounds or pain. It was hard to read his expression. She forced herself to look away when the Goa'uld approached.

Daniel felt angry again. He didn't know why but just being here in front of this parasite made his blood boil more than usual. Sure he hated the Goa'uld but never so passionately. It was the same sort of anger when he got angry with Jack but tem times more stronger. He clenched his fists as he looked to the floor. He didn't want to see that arrogant pig that claim herself a goddess. He had to keep this under control if they were to ever get out of here.

At last Daniel forced himself looked up and saw their host. It was the typical flamboyant Goa'uld. She may be beautiful but she had a hard face with evil glee and self superiority. Jaffa surrounded the prisonors but stood guard. The First Prime approached and bowed to the ground.

"You have done well. Leave" the Goa'uld dismissed her most trusted solder with a wave of her hand

The First Prime bowed and left. The Goa'uld just kept the smile on her face as his brown eyes flicked between them.

"I believe we haven't met" Jack said

"No we haven't. I am Maahes" the Goa'uld spoke. The voice so clear and vibrant, ruined by the distorted alteration of the parasite.

"Come to punish us for our crimes?" Jack tilted his head a little

"You could say that" the parasite grinned lazily, "How much I would love to see you suffer but I have more important matters at hand"

"What? You're diary is filled up?"

The Goa'uld overlooked the strange reference, "You recently visited the temple of the Ancients, have you not?"

"What temple?" Jack played dumb

The Goa'uld lost its smirk laziness for a cold hard stare. Her amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not try my patience Tau'ri! The Temple you had entered the day before. I have been seeking the weapon hidden within the walls. Now it is not there"

"You know what's funny? There was an earthquake at the time and here's the funny part... it was lost in the quake"

"My Jaffa have searched the temple" the Goa'uld snapped

Jack paused before speaking, "Have you tried pushing buttons? Are you sure you looked in every crack, it is a very old temple..."

"Silence!" the Goa'uld roared her patience was gone, "You have tried my patience! I have been merciful in giving you time to explain your actions"

"Oh how generous and kind of you" Jack sneered

The Goa'uld flashed her amber eyes, "I am not quick to judge but my punishment is swift and brutal. You will tell me what I want to know"

Jack snorted under his breath. The rest of his team was quietly observing the events that took place.

"Jaffa Kree!" the goddess snapped with her eyes flashing, "Put them in the holding cells until they are ready to talk"

The ever present Jaffa picked the prisoners off the floor and took them to the holding cells.

* * *

To be continued...

Another day, another Goa'uld. How are they going to get out of this one? Stay tuned to find out

Reviews would be nice and supportive (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)


	2. The not so great escape

"So you know anything about this Goa'uld?" Jack asked as he laid down on the hard seats

Teal'c was using the seats as how they're meant to be, to be sat down on. It was just one large bench like seat that stuck out from the wall. Major Carter sat across from him as Daniel Jackson sat on the floor leaning against the dark gray walls.

"Indeed" Teal'c replied, "He and Apophis often fought each other until Apophis finally won the war and Maahes was forced to flee"

"He?"

"Maahes is a male Goa'uld. This is the first I have seen him in a female host"

"Oh so the guy likes to accessorize" Jack muttered

"He use to be a System Lord" Teal'c added

"So a she/he's a minor snakehead now?"

"Indeed"

"So what's so great about this weapon anyway?" Jack asked his eyes wondering on the tiled ceiling indicating the question to his 2IC.

"I'm not sure" Sam replied, "If the bracelet led to a more powerful weapon then it would help him rise to power"

"I concur. Anubis has grown powerful and now Apophis is dead he sees this chance to restore his name and former rank. If this Ancient's weapon is powerful he may find a way to defeat Anubis"

"So we're talking big right?" Jack asked

"Yes sir" Sam agreed

"We don't have the bracelet... right?"

Sam blinked and shrugged, "No sir. Not as far as I know"

"So we can't let her, I mean him, get this weapon right?"

"Yes sir"

"Great. Daniel?" he asked prompting input on the conversation

Jack shifted his gaze from the ceiling towards the door and tapped his fingers in boredom waiting. He realized Daniel was being very quiet. He didn't give them a history lesson of the imposing god so something had to be wrong. He shifted his gaze towards Daniel who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door. His gaze was glazed as he stared out of the lattice on the door.

"Daniel?" he called

Sam and Teal'c followed Jack's gaze towards the fourth member of the team.

"Daniel!" Jack snapped

Daniel was in deep thought. He was thinking about the writings on the wall again. Something bugged him about them. He wished he had his video camera so he could go over them again. Again something about it intrigued him, as if all the answers he needed would be found there... but he didn't even know what the questions were.

"Daniel!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes fluttered to blink out any daydream that was behind the stare. He registered someone was talking to him. He turned towards the voice and found Jack looking at him. Sam and Teal'c were joining in with the concern looks.

"Wha-- what?" Daniel responded snappily

"What's wrong Daniel?" Sam asked

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong... why?" Daniel frowned

"Well maybe because we were trying to get your attention for the past five minutes" Jack responded sarcastically

"You seem preoccupied" Teal'c gave his input

"Oh"

"We're here to help if something's wrong" Sam supported

"Yeah. We have all the time in the world" Jack gestured the room they were in, "We aren't going anywhere"

Daniel gave a small smile at their support and concern but it disappeared.

"Really nothing's wrong. I was just thinking" Daniel replied telling the truth

"About..." Jack encouraged

"About those writings on the temple walls"

"What about them?"

"I'm not sure myself..."

Daniel turned to Jack to see a frown on his face.

"What I mean is that the wall is full of riddles and they keep talking about a 'great evil'"

"Goa'uld?" Jack suggested

Daniel shook his head, "No. I've thought about that but there is no reference to any Goa'uld or in general. It's probably talking about some other 'evil'"

"Don't worry, Danny-boy, you'll figure it out. Anyway talking about Goa'ulds you know anything about this one?"

"Maahes? Maahes means 'True Before Her'. Um, he's the God of War and Protection, the Leonine Lord of Slaughter. He was thought to be the son of either Bast and Ptah at Per-Bast or the son of Sekhmet and either Ptah or the sun god Ra. In the tale of--"

"Daniel please" Jack pleaded cutting him off, "Short abbreviated version"

Daniel stopped and started again, "Ok then. Maahes, Mahes, Mihos, Miysis or Mysis was known as the 'Lord of the Massacre', 'The Scarlet Lord' referring to his bloody sacrifices and 'Lord of Slaughter',"

"Charming" Jack drawled

"But he was also known as 'Manifester of Will', 'The Initiator', and 'Avenger of Wrongs'. He punished the transgressors of Ma'at and was represented as either a lion or a man with a lion's head and a knife. According to earth history his protection was invoked over the innocent and he was believed to help Ra fight against Apep or Apophis"

"So a friend of Ra, huh?"

"He was thought to be one of Osiris' executioners and he protected the sun god Ra. He also had links to perfumes and oils"

"Explains the incense" Sam commented from their meeting with the Goa'uld

Daniel nodded, "His cult centre was at Leontopolis, its Greek: for Liontown, in Lower Egypt but he was worshiped around Upper Egypt, and in Nubia. His roots were at Leontopolis, in nome eleven of Lower Egypt and he also had a temple in Bubastis. During the Greco-Roman era he was also the god of storms and winds, like Set, and protected all magical rituals. There are suggestions that he might have been an assimilation of the Nubian lion-god Apedemak"

"Sounds like a typical Snakehead to me" Jack replied his mind shifted through the jargon. He got the cult and Set part of the last explanation.

"What are we going to do sir? We don't have the weapon and he/she wont believe us and the Stargate's out of commission"

"I'm working on it Carter" Jack replied

Suddenly marching boots came back as a group of Maahes' Jaffa approached the cell. It was time to visit the god or goddess again.

* * *

Again the famous team, SG-1 was brought before the Goa'uld Maahes. This time she was standing, towering over the forcefully kneeled prisoners. Her gold dress was really revealing. Cloth covered the parts that needed to be while showing the lengthy legs, cleavage and curvy waist. No wonder the Goa'uld chose such a host. It was for beauty, too bad it was just skin deep.

"I am willing to try our discussion again" the Goa'uld was crisp and to the point, "Perhaps this time I can have the information I am looking for"

"If you didn't get it the first time, I'll say it again. We don't have it!" Jack replied

The Goa'uld approached Jack. Her cold amber eyes scanned the solder then to the other members. She moved off to her left to slowly walk past Sam and Daniel. Sam noticed Daniel was exhibiting the strange behaviour again. His fists were clenched and what he could get from his bowed head, his expression was anger. She knew now something was defiantly wrong and if they ever got home see if she could talk to him about it, or at least talk to Janet about it.

The Goa'uld noticed his behaviour as well. She stopped in front of Daniel. Daniel stiffened at her presence as her shadow covered him. His muscles tingled with anger and action but kept facing down. Jack saw the Goa'uld frowning at Daniel. Daniel was angry and Jack knew it was odd behaviour. He saw the same sort of anger back at the camp. Those faze outs probably had something to do with it as well... ever since they came to P4X-Y25 this stuff had been happening. Maybe he's remembering something from the land of glowy and shinny people...

"You" the Goa'uld's voice boomed to Daniel, "Face me"

Daniel's posture immediately tensed but didn't move after that.

"You dare defy your god?"

"Don't you mean goddess?" Jack defended, "Looks he's done nothing to you"

"Silence" the Goa'uld snapped and turned back to Daniel, "Face me. It is a simple request, even for you worthless humans"

Daniel still didn't move. His breathing became more puffed which got his friends worried. A bronze arm snaked out and his/her right hand, which held a Ribbion Device, grabbed his face and lifted up. The metal tips were cold against Daniel's warm face. Daniel was forced to see the alien sucm. It was disgustingly beautiful. _How dare it touch him!_ the thought ran through his mind. Suddenly he felt a surge of anger charge through his muscles.

The Goa'uld blinked back a bit as he saw the hatred in his blue eyes. Then a hand grabbed the Goa'uld's wrist and pulled the hand away. The grip was tightened immensely around the wrist and the Goa'uld felt the bones giving in to pressure, it screamed.

The guarding Jaffa came. Jack took the unorthodox chance and knocked out a Jaffa nearest him. Teal'c and Sam joined him, seizing their weapons and zapping any other solders. They turned to see the reversed role. Daniel was standing gripping the Goa'uld and the Goa'uld bowing in pain.

Jack never seen the man's face so angry before. Then to all of their surprise Daniel's hand was suddenly cover in metal strips that covered his whole hand and wrist. The Goa'uld's eyes went wide as sauces as they saw the event.

"The weapon!" it choked

Then the Ribbon Device on that hand powered up and blasted Daniel at the close range. Daniel released the Goa'uld as the invisible force threw him across the room. Jack, upon seeing the attack, he shot the Zat gun at the goddess. But the Goa'uld was quicker and activated her personal shield. The zap blast was absorbed.

Sam ran over to Daniel as he blinked and groaned. He tried to force himself up. She checked if he was ok. Daniel settled for a sitting position after finding getting up was too much of a task at the moment. Daniel's memory came back and he pushed his right hand to his face and saw it covered in metal. Sam got a closer to it.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, his voice in slight panic

Sam pushed his jacket sleeve back to reveal the metal covered his forearm as well as his hand.

"I knew you had the weapon. Give it to me or suffer the consequences!" the Goa'uld growled

Jack and Teal'c moved in front of the two team-mates as a barrier.

"Now, where's your manners" Jack teased bluntly

"I am sick of your insolence!" the Goa'uld shrieked and forced the Ribbon device in front of her and shot a force of energy

He had no time to react and Jack was caught in the full blast and ended up hitting the wall on the other side of the gold room.

"Sir!"

Sam left slightly dazed Daniel and went to check on her C.O. Jack was knocked out from his head hitting the wall. Probably a concussion of some kind but this would put a dent in escaping. Jack didn't move after that.

Teal'c reacted by moving aside to avoid getting caught himself, in the process grabbed a staff weapon off the floor from some fallen Jaffa and charged at the false god.

He, of course, went slower than the bullet or a staff blast allowing him to pass through the frequency of the force field. He caught the Goa'uld off guard. He held the staff weapon between both his hands and shoved it upwards to connect with the Goa'uld's jaw. Teal'c pulled away a then swung the bottom end of the weapon into the goddess's stomach. The Goa'uld doubled over in pain

Daniel crawled to his feet as he heard the familiar sounds of clattering Jaffa armor. He grabbed for a zat gun as the squadron made an appearance. Sam also heard and readied her zap gun. She took her position adjacent to the door, perfect ambush spot.

Teal'c turned to the door with the staff weapon ready as the back up Jaffa stormed in. As soon as the enemy Jaffa came through the door they were bombarded with zat and staff fire.

The first half was knocked out while the back half stopped and took cover behind the door. Teal'c moved out of direct fire and headed towards the Major. Daniel followed also. Once together the Jaffa began firing. Daniel shot a few zat bolts and Teal'c shot some staff blasts himself in retaliation.

"The colonel is out cold. Is there anyway out of here?" Sam asked Teal'c

"The transport rings may be sufficient for our escape" Teal'c turned from his fight and replied, "We must reach the Stargate"

"But the DHD is broken" Sam reasoned

"Even so it is our only option. General Hammond will be contacting us at 1200. It is now 1000. We can request assistance"

Sam knew it was a slim chance but it was the only plan for the moment. Now her C.O was out she was in command. Sam accepted his logic and nodded.

"Teal'c, can you carry the Colonel?"

"Yes"

"Just to the rings" she replied as she readied her zat

Teal'c nodded before shooting some more. Sam took his place in the crossfire as Teal'c refrained from fighting and picked up Jack with ease. The Goa'uld was on her knees still in obvious pain. Her/his wrist, stomach and jaw were sore. The symbiote was quick to heal any fractures that might have occurred.

"Kill them!" the Goa'uld shrieked at her Jaffa

The Jaffa were dropping like flies at the team's fire. Soon the way was clear and Teal'c carried the Colonel between his arms. He would have to rely on his team mates for cover fire. This place was still crawling with enemy Jaffa. They jogged down the halls away from the main chamber, leaving the Goa'uld behind. Checking around corner, hiding from searching Jaffa they ducked and weaved through the maze towards the ring room. Luckily for them the Goa'uld have little imagination so the lay out of Goa'uld Mother ships is similar to each other.

Once disabling the Jaffa in the transport ring room they punched in the code and entered the platform to be transported down to the planet.

In the cargo ship two of Maahes' Jaffa guarded the ship. There was nothing much to guard so they sat on the pilot seats making little conversation, or even none at all. Suddenly the transport rings activated. The Jaffa sprang to their feet with their staff weapons poised for attack. They marched towards the back room to only be zatted to unconsciousness.

"Look our packs are here" Daniel pointed to a corner

"They must of left them here after they stripped us" Sam speculated

Daniel was practically over joyed. He got his notes and video tape of the temple back. Sam grabbed the P-90s, the radios, the GDO and other equipment she could take that might help her fix the DHD, if needed. She'd left everything else that can be spared behind. She checked her watch, it was 1130 hours. She had 30 minutes to get to the gate and make contact with Hammond.

"Can you make it to the 'gate?" Sam asked Teal'c as she handed him a radio

"Indeed"

Sam nodded and turned to Daniel to hand him a radio, "Lets go"

They left the ship and travelled across the terrain as quickly as possible. The fear of enemy Jaffa would chase them down was with them. They made it to the gate within 15 minutes.

"Teal'c, Daniel secure the gate" she ordered as she headed for the DHD

Teal'c put the unconscious Colonel down behind a fallen column, covered well from most line of fire. Daniel handed him a zat gun and they both checked the perimeter of the gate. Sam approached the DHD and the first thing she'd noticed the DHD's Power Crystal was intact but the outer shell was cracked from the ruined column. She opened the DHD at the back to see its inner workings.

"The Stargate is secure Major Carter" Teal'c reported

Sam nodded, "Good"

She inspected the crystals inside and she realised that a few were burned out. Since she had none to replace she switched a few around rerouting the sub-power. The crystals that were burned out were the ones that powered the the DHD directly while the others were to ensure to make it work and recharged every time the DHD was used.

By the look of it, the DHD could only have enough power for one dial out. She fixed the technology the best she could with the resources she had.

"Major Carter!" Teal'c voice yelled, "Enemy Jaffa approaching!"

The major grabbed her P-90 after swearing and gave the Colonel's to Teal'c. It wasn't Teal'c's sort of weapon but he hasn't got the luxury of choosing the weapon. He had to make do what they had and the P-90 proves more effective than the zat gun to a group of Jaffa.

They took positions behind the ruins. Teal'c went back to where he'd left the unconscious Colonel as the Jaffa approached. They were shot on sight. Jaffa returned fire only to hit the ruins or surrounding terrain. To their relief the gate started spinning and the chevrons were locking in place one by one. Sam slowly made her way to the Stargate while keep firing on the enemy.

The last chevron was in place and the blue liquid appeared and blasted out before collapsing back into a stable wormhole. The dormant M.A.L.P came alive at the gate. Carter grabbed the radio.

"SG-1 this is General Hammond, please respond"

"General?" Sam addressed

"Major Carter what is your status?"

"We're under attack by enemy Jaffa and Colonel O'Neill is out cold. The DHD can only make one dial out, requesting back up sir" then she added "We need secure access to get home"

"How many Jaffa?" the Geneal asked

"Just a small squadron. They come through transportation rings about 3 clicks from here. It's slowing down their process for any back up"

The General thought it through. They couldn't dial out since they were under attack and they had one shot at it. But he couldn't go against protocol if the IDC code wasn't secure, when they came through but he didn't want to leave his best team alone. He also can't risk sending another team straight into a war zone that he knew little of. They could get picked off as they come through.

"Denied Major. I cannot risk sending a team straight into a battle. If your IDC code is not secure I suggest dialling the Alpha site and coming back to Earth from there" General Hammond ordered

"Yes sir" the Major's voice replied a little deflated, "Over and out"

The Stargate connection was cut off the the M.A.L.P was once again dormant. Sam turned to face the battle but the the process a orange bolt smacked right into her. She gave a cry of pain before falling to the ground.

* * *

To be continued...

Ooooh they're right in the middle of a fight and Sam's out of commission. How are they going to get home with no back up? Stay tuned to find out.

Review...tell me what you think.


	3. Recovery

"Sam!" Daniel cried when he saw the Major hitting the ground

Teal'c shot the Jaffa that shot the Major. Daniel shot a few bolts as he made his way to Sam. She was on her side. He saw the blast burn on her shoulder blade. He was relieved that it wasn't more critical. They had to go to earth right away but he didn't know the instructions from the General. They were caught between a rock and a hard place.

The Jaffa were declining but still out numbered the two remaining members of the team. Despite their efforts they were loosing.

"Teal'c" Daniel radioed, "Sam's hit in the shoulder"

"What news from the SGC?" Teal'c asked

"I don't know. Sam made contact but she's unconscious"

Teal'c face hardened further as he shot a few more Jaffa.

"I over heard Major Carter informing General Hammond that the DHD can only be activated once" Teal'c reported, "We are under heavy fire"

"I know" Daniel hesitated

They were forced back behind the DHD and soon joined each other. Teal'c carried the sleeping man to their new position. They were side by side shooting what ever Jaffa they can.

"We are unable to hold off the Jaffa any longer" Teal'c stated the obvious

"I don't think Maahes wants to see us again" Daniel muttered

"It has been a pleasure battling along side you Daniel Jackson. You are a great warrior" Teal'c turned to Daniel

Daniel looked at Teal'c know that he had to except the same fate. They were greatly outnumbered, now with no way to go home and Sam and Jack were out cold, unable to help. It would have done little to help them anyway.

"Thanks Teal'c. You too but I'm not giving up that easily" Daniel said stubbornly

They kept on firing. Daniel was getting angry again. The same anger that made him snap at Jack and the same anger that made him crush the Goa'uld's wrist. It was like an adrenalin rush but more powerful. Daniel's fists clenched again. He hated when things ended up like this. He was beginning to appreciate life again, rediscovering the joys of his friendship with his teammates, the thrill of archeological study again... everything that he lost in memory he was taking pleasure in once again. Now it was to end. In a one sided battle, alone and stranded, with two of his friends that unknowingly depending on them to make it through. He felt guilty for failing them.

His metallic covered hand gripped the Zat more tightly with more anger and guilt. Until a point it was crushed slightly and it no longer functioned.

"Shit!" Daniel cursed and threw the now useless weapon away then inspecting his metal covered hand

Daniel gasped as he felt something cold creep up his arm. He pulled his jacket sleeve up to reveal the metal was building itself up his upper arms. Teal'c caught the strange event in action.

"What is this thing?" Daniel asked

"I believe it to be the weapon the Goa'uld to be looking for"

"The bracelet?"

"Indeed"

"But how?" Daniel blinked._ How could a bracelet cause this?_

"I wish it knew how it worked" Daniel muttered, "I have the most powerful weapon and I can't even use it"

Teal'c was too busy picking off more Jaffa to hear Daniel's disappointment. Jaffa surrounded them as the fire was now limited to one team member. Daniel was in his own world as thoughts ran through his mind. Anger surged through him again. He closed his metal fist and felt a tingly sensation run down his arm. He opened his palm and saw a red glow appear. He felt the energy build in that red glowing ball. What ever this weapon was it seemed to be responding to his anger and had the ability to gather energy with out the aid of any visible mechanics.

Suddenly Daniel exactly knew what to do with the angry red ball. He charged more anger into it concentrating. The he felt it was at its peak so he turned his hand and opened his fingers, much like a Goa'uld would do for a Ribbon Device. He bent his elbow then straightened it and released the energy. The effect was immediate. It worked much like a Ribbon Device but ten times more powerful. The range was greatly widened catching all the Jaffa in front of him in a red haze. The Jaffa all fell at the blast with screams of pain.

Teal'c stopped firing astonished by the events unfolded. Daniel was too. Jaffa came from behind them Teal'c turned fire too late. One orange bolt hit Daniel's mechanical arm. Daniel was expecting great amount of pain but instead the blast disappeared with smoke and left nothing but the brilliant silver armor. Teal'c shot the Jaffa who tried to shoot Daniel.

Daniel was amazed but soon snapped out of it as he realized that he had to get the team home. He got up from his hiding spot and ran over to the cleared DHD. He punched in the symbols of earth co-ordinates with his left hand. More Jaffa sprang from the forest edge and fired at the exposed man. Daniel lifted his metal arm to stop a blast hitting his face and he cursed.

Teal'c tried to provide cover for Daniel but more Jaffa came. Daniel couldn't abandon the sequence. They might not get a second chance but it was stupid be an open target. The same powered adrenalin surged through his body again. His arm tingled with energy. Blue energy crackled at his finger tips, like electricity. Like before he suddenly knew what to do. He stretched out his arm and spread his fingers. His palm was facing down and concentrated on firing.

Blue bolts of energy zapped out of his finger tips hitting the Jaffa with practiced aim. The bolt covered them with strips of electric bolts before they went down and didn't move. They seemed to work just like a zat gun. The new group of Jaffa was all disabled. Daniel wasted no time in dialing the rest of the sequence and activating the Stargate. He ran back to the rest of his team. Teal'c was quiet as Daniel picked up the GDO on Sam's wrist. He punched in the code.

Teal'c picked up Jack but was unsure how to take Sam through.

"I'll carry her" Daniel replied seeing Teal'c thoughts

Teal'c nodded.

Daniel lifted the limp Major as they made their way to the gate. The M.A.L.P came to life.

"SG-1 this is General Hammond. Please respond. Daniel ran over to the M.A.L.P and put Sam down. He turned the radio and visual on.

"Daniel here" Daniel said breathlessly

"Dr. Jackson what is your status? I though I told the Major to dial the Alpha site"

Teal'c stopped in front of the gate and turned to the M.A.L.P. He didn't risk going through if the iris wasn't open.

"She was knocked out during battle" Daniel explained, "The battle is over. We killed all the Jaffa"

"Last transmission you were under attack and out numbered" the General's confused voice came

"Yeah about that..." Daniel trailed, "The Colonel and the Major needs medical attention, we don't know when more Jaffa will come. This is our only chance..."

"Understood Dr. Jackson. Opening the iris" he replied

Back in the Control Room the General turned to Siler, "Open the Iris"

"Opening the Iris sir" he put his hand on the panel and the metal uncoiled to go.

The General turned back to the microphone for the radio, "Clear"

Daniel nodded and the transmission ended. Back on the planet Daniel picked up Sam and turned to Teal'c.

"It's clear"

Teal'c nodded and stepped through the portal. Daniel climbed the stairs and through the liquid to the other side. After the ride the gate disintegrated behind them and Daniel was pushed into a world of green and voices. The medical team were in the room putting the Colonel on a gurney. Daniel walked down the ramp with Sam in his arms. Another gurney came he he deposited her onto it. Janet was rushing around pushing both patients towards the infirmary. Before she did she asked Daniel on their conditions. Daniel gave what he knew before she disappeared out of the gate room. The General entered meeting Teal'c and Daniel.

"What in Sam Hill happened?" the General demanded

"A lot General Hammond" Teal'c was being cryptic

"How did you defeat a whole group of Jaffa?" the General demanded his blue eyes shifting between them

Teal'c turned to Daniel as Daniel sighed and held up his metallic hand. The General looked at Daniel in confusion and in question.

"Its the Ancient's weapon we found" Daniel explained

The General's mouth set to a thin line and nodded, "Go to the infirmary"

They both nodded and left the gate room and weapons behind for the infirmary. They have a lot of explaining to do.

They entered the infirmary and Daniel sat on the bed as Teal'c sat on another bed across him. Teal'c was being quiet as usual and his face showing no emotion. They both waited for the doctor. Then they spotted Janet approaching them.

"How are they?" Daniel asked

"They're doing fine actually. The Colonel suffered a concussion and should wake up in an hour or so. Sam just suffered a staff wound in the shoulder and she'll be recovering well in no time. She's under pain meds and a mild sedation to help her rest. From what I've heard they're very lucky not to suffer any more injury" Janet gave them the information

Daniel smiled, "Yeah, well it was looking a little grim"

"Now for you two..." she pulled out a syringe for taking blood

Daniel sighed and rolled up his sleeve she saw his hand she pulled away with her eyes wide. Daniel caught her gaze and blinked. He'd forgotten the machinery on his hand and arm. It felt like a second skin to him. It was lightweight and in all his worry for the two team mates he managed to forget about it.

"Its the ancient's weapon we found. Its sort of attached to me" He joked weakly as he decided to pull off the jacket he wore all together. Janet saw the metal that ran up his arm.

"How... how did this happen?"

Daniel blinked then looked at her then Teal'c. Teal'c gave no clue or information, he was much in the unknown as Daniel was. Daniel turned back to Janet.

"I- I don't know. I held it and there was an Earthquake..."

"Earthquake?"

"Yeah and I lost it." Daniel frowned as he tried to search his memory, "Then Jack helped me out. I didn't know what happened to it after that"

Janet inspected the arm and saw it was firmly attached to his skin.

"I'm going to give you the full blood works" Janet announced

Daniel groaned. Teal'c's mouth curved a little in a smirk.

"Sorry Daniel, but I need to know what this is and what's it doing to you"

"Yeah, I know" Daniel sighed

* * *

Pain throbbed in his head. It banged against his skull which caused him to groan. He shifted and lifted a hand to help cope with the pain. He realized he laid on a soft bed, as the smell of antiseptic filled his nostrils. Rhythmic beeps echoed somewhere... it meant one thing. He was in the infirmary.

"Jack?"

Jack knew that was Daniel's voice. He forced his eyes open to see Daniel but shut them as bright light hurt them. He groaned more.

"Take it easy. You got blasted and hit your head" Daniel soothed

Jack grunted. _He got blasted?_ He tried to remember what happened and got what he was searching for. He remembered being front of a female Goa'uld... or was it suppose to be male? He remember seeing the Ribbon Device in its hands and great pain in his head.

"Daniel?" his voice was rough and dry

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the snake head?"

"Still alive. We'd escaped" Daniel replied

"Ah"

Jack tried open his eyes, having more succession. He kept them half open, just enough to see Daniel and let no more light hurt his brown eyes.

"Carter, Teal'c?" he questioned

"Sam's got hit with a staff blast in the shoulder but she's going to be ok. Teal'c's fine" Daniel filled him in

"You?" Jack asked looking at him curiously

Daniel bowed his face before biting his lip and looking meaningfully at Jack. Jack knew something was wrong and Daniel didn't want to tell.

"Daniel?"

He shifted his eyes, "Better if I showed you"

Daniel held his hand up and his forearm and Jack stared at it. The memory of the metal covering his hand during that confrontation with the Goa'uld came back.

"Is that?"

"The weapon" Daniel finished glumly

"See I told you not to touch anything! Do I need to give you a leash or something?"

"Jack! I don't know how it happened. You know as well as I do it dropped it during the quake. I don't know how it got here!" Daniel growled

"Still you took it off the pedestal! If you'd left it this wouldn't have happened" Jack snapped back

Daniel sighed and frustration. Jack suddenly smiled. Daniel frowned at his grin in question.

"Carter would have a field day with you" Jack grinned

"I'll bet"

"Hey relax. She's just going to to little tests on you arm and read stuff"

"How do you know"

"Maybe you should drop by her office some time and see"

"I have more important things to do than bother Sam when she's working"

"So do I. I bother you"

Teal'c entered at that moment. He nodded towards Jack. Jack saw him.

"Hey T"

"It's good to see you awake O'Neill"

"Thanks"

Janet came at that moment as well.

"Hello Colonel"

"Oh and I was having a nice day too" Jack mockingly grumbled

Janet shot him a glance and said playfully, "Watch it or I just might have to extract some spinal fluid"

Jack visible paled. Extracting spinal fluid was really, really painful and it involved needles. He cleared his throat, "Then, you're company is really... comforting"

Janet rolled her eyes and asked seriously, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" came the automatic response

"Really? A spinal fluid sample is looking really good right about now"

"Ok, ok! I feel like someone shot a 12 inch nail through my head"

"I can give you something to help with that. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I'm thirsty"

"I'll get one of the nurses to bring some water"

"Thanks. How's Carter"

"She's sleeping but she's doing fine Colonel" Janet replied

The Colonel opened his mouth but Janet beat him to it.

"You can see her when she's awake and when you're feeling better. You suffered a concussion"

He opened his mouth to protest but once again she beat him to it.

"Don't make it a doctor's order Colonel"

The Colonel closed his mouth and grumbled about bossy doctors. Janet decided to ignore him and left.

"Are you staying?" Jack asked Daniel

"Yeah I have to. Janet's giving me the full blood works" Daniel said deflated

"Owch"

* * *

Sam smiled as she sat up. Janet was doing her usual fussing and fixing a sling on her arm. Her friends entered. Even the Colonel came in. She was told she slept for a good three hours and the Colonel had suffered a concussion and, not in Janet's exact words but close to it, he was being a pain in the ass about seeing her.

"Hey Sam" Daniel approached the side of her bed as the Colonel came behind him on the other side.

He sat in the hard chair, "Hey Carter"

"Hey sir. Daniel" she nodded

Teal'c came in last to stand at the foot of her bed.

"It's good to see you well again Major Carter" he bowed his head

"Thanks Teal'c" Sam smiled

"Colonel, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be up" Janet snapped

"I'm fine doc. You said I can see her when she's awake and when I'm fine. I am both of those things"

Janet rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no winning with the Colonel sometimes.

"You are far from fine"

The General came in at that moment. They all turned to face him.

"I see you all are recovering well"

"Yes sir" the Colonel replied, "Can't keep us down"

"Tell me about it" Janet muttered

"How are they doctor?" the General asked

"They're all fine General, given the circumstances. Though I would like to keep the Colonel and the Major for overnight observation..."

"We're fine doc!" Jack protested

"But being restricted to base overnight I would settle for, provided they get some good solid sleep and strictly taking medication" Janet eyed Jack levelly

Jack set his mouth to a thin line.

The General nodded, "What about Dr. Jackson?"

"Everything is ok except I found a strange chemical in his blood"

"What?" Daniel blinked

"I don't know what it is. I've never seen it before, though it wasn't there before the mission to P4X-Y25"

"Something from the planet"

"Yes or even it could be from the weapon"

"Weapon?" Sam questioned

Daniel just held up his arm to show her. Sam blinked in remembrance.

"Oh"

"Do you know what it is?" the General asked

Janet shook her head, "No. Its seems dormant. I would like to get more samples and I would recommend restricting him to base sir"

The General nodded and faced Daniel, "Do you know how the weapon works?"

Daniel blinked, "No not really. I've got information from the temple where it was kept. Probably the answers are there"

The General nodded at his explanation then turned back to the doctor, "When can they be released for a de-briefing?"

"In a few hours" Janet replied

"Then I'll see you all at 1815 hours" the General turned away

* * *

At 1815 hours SG-1 was in the briefing room, recovering nicely from their slim ordeal. Sam and Daniel sat on one side as Jack and Teal'c sat on the other. The General took his place at the head. They told the story of what happened to the base commander. Jack listened to the events after what happened to him. Sam did the same. Eventually Daniel and Teal'c was left to tell the ending.

"Enemy Jaffa surrounded us and closing in on our position" Teal'c informed, "We were indeed loosing"

"So what happened?" the General frowned. He had wanted to know what happened since they came back

"I believe Daniel Jackson is best explaining the situation" Teal'c gestured to Daniel

The General shifted his head towards the archeologist. Daniel saw all eyes on him so he cleared his throat and responded.

"Uh, I used the weapon to knock out most of the Jaffa" Daniel replied quietly

"You used the weapon? You told me you didn't know how to operate it" the General gave Daniel a harsh stare

"I still don't" Daniel tried to explain, "I don't know how I did it or even how it got to my arm in the first place. I saw the the tight situation we were in and I some how acted... look its hard to explain. It just... happened"

"How did you knocked down most of the Jaffa?" the General asked impatiently

"He blasted them much in the manner of a Ribbon Device" Teal'c supplied, "But it hit a wider range of Jaffa and with more force"

The General looked at Daniel, "How powerful is this weapon?"

Daniel sighed and shrugged, "I don't know"

"It appears that the weapon acts like an armor and gave his hand increased strength" Teal'c informed

Daniel almost forgot about that but he gave more depth.

"I was hit with a staff blast on my arm but it didn't even faze the metal. I also crushed a zat gun by accident"

Jack lifted his eyebrows, "You crushed a zat gun?"

"By accident" Daniel added making that point clear

"So. You still crushed a zat gun. You know how hard they are... and how expensive to replace" Jack decided to continue the argument not believing him

Daniel sighed annoyed, "Yeah so. It wasn't like I meant to damage it. It was in the heat of the battle and I had to do something"

"Crush a zat gun?" Jack raised his eyebrows

"Hey I saved your butt out there!" Daniel said defensively

"Gentlemen please!" the General interrupted

Both men stopped their immature argument. General Hammond decided to ignore Jack when he muttered "he started it"

The General sighed, "Until we know more of how the weapon works you're restricted to the base. Major I want you to find out how this works and if its a potential threat"

"Sir?"

"The weapon seems to work unusually. If Dr. Jackson doesn't know how to work it then he may activate it by accident"

"Yes sir" Sam replied

"I'll be looking forward to you mission reports. Dismissed"

They all rose from the table and the General headed to his office. The team left the room. Daniel saw Sam grinning all over. Jack came be side him seeing where Daniel was looking.

"I told you. Field day!" Jack smirked before continuing on a head. Teal'c in his wake.

Sam approached him trying to keep the smile from her face but it shone in her eyes, "You coming?"

"You're not going to... hurt me... are you?" Daniel said sheepishly

Sam rolled her eyes, "Come on. I want to find out how this weapon works"

She pulled him along towards the elevators. _Yup like a kid in a candy shop_ Daniel thought glumly. Sam was really going to have a field day with him.

"You didn't answer my question" Daniel protested

Sam didn't respond but kept dragging him along

"Sam!"

* * *

To be continued...

Will Sam torture poor old Daniel? What's this weapon and what is all about? Will Maahes claim revenge? Find out in the coming chapters!

Reviews would be great. What do you think about this chapter?


	4. Attack and regroup

Maahes paced in her chamber. Her First Prime stood bowed in front of her. Obediently keeping his gaze on the floor, not wanting to provoke the Goddess's wrath.

"How dare they!" she kept hissing, "They have the weapon that I seek! They kept on defying me! They're going to pay!"

The First Prime didn't dare to speak but he was glad when she finally stopped.

"I'rok, I want you to ready the Ba'hai"

The First Prime looked at her in horror, "My lady..."

The liquid amber eyes flashed, "Do as I say! I will get that weapon and bring myself above the System Lords!"

"Yes my lady" the First Prime bowed

He left in a hurry to prepare the Ba'hai, Maahes's new weapon she had discovered. She kept it a secret from all other Goa'uld it was part of her plan now for her ticket to power. I'rok would have been the one to use it but he knew now Maahes was taking this personally and planned to get that weapon back, herself. He never known Goa'uld to do things themselves, Maahes was very different Goa'uld indeed.

She still had the familiarities of a god but her plans were unorthodox and unpredictable. She would be greatly feared when she comes to power.

* * *

"Interesting" Sam muttered

"What's interesting?" Daniel asked

"That this shows the same readings as before, when I first read the energy readings of the bracelet"

"That's interesting?"

"Well yeah, sort of. I was expecting some sort of activation"

"Oh"

"Found anything?" she asked nodding towards his pile books

"I was thinking to run the reply of the video" Daniel picked up the video camera, "And compare notes... but I'm your lab rat at the moment"

"Just wait for half an hour and if nothing else shows then I'll let you go"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "Its not like you to let go of a weapon so easily"

Sam smiled, "Then consider yourself lucky"

Daniel smiled then sighed. Sam continued her analysis of the weapon. She soon found out the armor was made out of a mixture of naquada, tritium and titanium alloy with another unknown metal. She was amazed that naquada could merge with tritium and titanium. This was only a scratch on the surface. In its dormant state she had no idea how it functioned and what she heard earlier from Janet, there was a strange chemical in Daniel's blood. This armor had defiantly had something to do with it but she was unsure how.

The half an hour was long and boring. Daniel wanted to look at those ruins again and take notes so he may reference them. His eagerness turned to impatience. His leg started to fidget to ventilate some of that stress that was building in his body. His muscles tensed Sam immediately picked it up.

"Just ten more minutes Daniel" she responded not looking up from her computer

Daniel sighed and tried not to think about the writings but he did and he grew more eager and more impatient. It could be a big archaeological find or even how to get this thing off so he didn't have to be here. Then he wondered how this was going to end up. What happened if they couldn't get the weapon off? Will he be stuck with it? Will it kill him? Suddenly anxiety tensed his muscles and made him fidget more.

"Daniel?"

He shouldn't be so worried but he was. He was heaps worried. It was going to be another Marchello disaster. They wont be able to take it off and he would be stuck in a lab for study even worse... the NID. God he couldn't stand them and they had their ways of trying to obtain technology... he had technology on his arm.

"Daniel!"

He wouldn't be able to go out in the field again. He would never enjoy his life again, the thrill of discovery, his companionship with his friends. His eyes darted with panic. He would be alone, like he was always. It was like fate. The universe can be cruel.

"Daniel!" Sam shook his left arm.

Daniel jumped and immediately the weapon on his right arm sparked in power. Without thinking his right arm flung towards her. His hand hit her jaw and she was flung across the room and went down as he jumped up and scrambled away to the other side of the lab. Sam felt dazed from the knock and took a few minutes to get up from the floor. She exercised her jaw, checking for broken bones but found her jaw was in working order. Her cheek was bright red and she rubbed it soothingly.

Daniel seemed to avoided to brake her jaw but managed to throw her across the room. She felt a force pushed her before she was hit. She guessed the avoided her feeling the full impact of his unnatural strength. She was very lucky.

She struggled to her feet. She had to find Daniel. Daniel wouldn't hit her let alone hurt her. It had to be something influencing the action.

She searched around her lab and found Daniel in a corner. His eyes wide with panic.

"Daniel" she stepped closer

"No, no, no. I wont let you..."

"What?" Sam pressed

"Take me. I wont let you take me"

"Daniel. No ones going to take you calm down" she dared to enter his personal space

The metallic armor cracked and sparked then right before her eyes the armor spread cross this shoulders to the base of his neck. It was like it appeared out of no where and seemed to set itself in place.

"I know they will"

"Daniel" she couldn't help but snap, "I'm here Daniel. No ones going to take you away. You're safe"

Daniel showed signs of calming down. She jumped up and phoned the infirmary. She was glad she had sensors on the metallic arm, now she can see if she can determine the cause of Daniel's behaviour.

* * *

Jack entered the infirmary and saw Teal'c and Sam already there. He answered to the call of something happening to Daniel. Janet was poking and prodding with needles while Daniel looked pale and visibly shaken. Jack walked up to Sam to ask but on cue the General entered.

"What happened Doctor?"

Janet place the stethoscope back around her neck and faced the General.

"To be honest I am not sure. He's suffering high levels of stress and anxiety"

"Stress and anxiety. From what?" Jack raised his eyebrows

"I'm not sure" Janet turned to Sam, "Sam was with him"

Sam shook her head. A bright purple bruise was on her cheek and Jack's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I was quietly analysing the armor and Daniel grew impatient. He wanted to study the ruins that he recorded. I just told him to wait for a further ten minutes and he seemed to relax. After a while he began fidgeting and then he looked... frightened. I got up to see what's wrong. I touched his arm and he lashed out at me"

"You ok?" Jack asked point to the injury

Sam nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. He more likely threw me across the room, than hit me sir. When I got back up he was in a corner really scared about someone's going to take him away"

"Away where?" Jack asked

Sam shrugged, "He was really shaken"

"Aww crap" Jack muttered

"The armor activated as well" Sam added

"Did you find anything on it?" the General asked his eyebrows frowning at the news

"Its made from naquada, trinium and titanium alloy. Also another unknown metal is mixed in. I'm just scratching the surface. I got readings from the activation but I didn't get a chance to analyse them yet"

"What happened with the armor?" Jack asked taking note that the weapon activated

"It just sparked and grew to his neck"

Jack looked and for the first time noticing the armour covered most of his shoulder and part of his collar bone. It did stop at his neck

"Its alive?" Jack raised his eyebrows

"No sir but it seems to respond to his emotions" tested out her theory

"Excuse me?" the General frowned

Sam bit bit her lip, "Back when we were captured by Maahes Daniel was acting strange"

"Yeah" Jack chimed in remembrance, "He fazed out on us for a moment"

"Every time we were with the Goa'uld he was... angry. Really angry" Sam emphasised sending the message that Daniel wasn't himself

"Is that when he proceeded to almost crushing the Goa'uld's hand?" the General remembered the told event in the de-briefing

"Yeah that armor grew on his hand" Jack added

"Indeed. During battle he seemed angry when we were in dire situation. I saw the armor develop on the rest of his arm. That is when he proceeded to use the weapon against the enemy Jaffa" Teal'c inputted

"Are you saying this came from the bracelet you found in the temple on P4X-Y25?" the General asked gesturing to Daniel's arm

"Yes sir" Sam responded

"So why did Dr. Jackson over react?" the General cocked his head not believing what they were saying but he did since weirder things have occurred

"I would have to take more samples" Janet filled in, "But from what I can tell the element in his blood is unknown and it seems to made of an alien mineral. My theory is the mineral could be causing an imbalance with Daniel's brain chemistry causing him to over react"

"If this weapon was made for the Ancients then it was designed to be used by them" Sam added to the brainstorm, "Not for humans"

"Any idea how to take it off?" the General asked

"No sir" Sam shook her head

The General nodded, "What do you suggest Doctor?"

"I suggest we put him into an isolation room and monitor him. I can keep him calm so the weapon wont activate endanger anyone else"

The General nodded, "Do it"

* * *

"So you want to join us Miss...?" the figure asked tried to fill the gap

"Kertalk" he pristine voice ran in the empty room

"Hmm... unusual name, Miss Kertalk" the figure murmured, "Tell me what do you do?"

"Many... classified things" she purred

"Well throw me a bone" the figure demanded

"I know how to speak Goa'uld"

"How do you know about the Goa'uld?" the man demanded

The woman just smiled, "That's... classified"

The figure had a hard and disgusted face.

"We did a background check and according to this you don't exist"

"Exactly Mr. Shaw. I am perfect for this operation. I have a clean slate so you may give me the background that most fits this job"

"We'll see. What skills do you have other than speaking Goa'uld"

"I know how to brake into computer systems, I know tactical operations, I have experience in undercover work, I have familiarity with alien weapons as well as earth's, I'm a scientist, I can speak more languages than Goa'uld and I can make a mean soufflé" she joked at the end, "Want my Résumé?"

The man folded his arms, "I'll talk to my superiors"

The man left the room and the woman watched him leave her long gaze never leaving his back. She smiled when he left. That weapon will be hers.

* * *

Daniel paced the room. He knew what was going on. His friends were talking about him as if he wasn't in the infirmary, but he was right there. He was over reacting on his emotions and used the weapon as the result. Now he knew how the weapon worked, he might make more of an effort to keep calm.

But right now he was bored. Dead bored. If he didn't go into a panic attack in the lab then he would be right now in his office reading that text and trying to discover its riddles and secrets! He started to pace the room more hastily like a caged animal. It was his fault for being here. If he didn't touch the weapon in the first place he wouldn't be viewed and studied like an experiment. He wouldn't be considered a security threat! He would be in his office lounging in what he loved to do!

"Daniel calm down" a voice on the intercom said. It was Jack's voice

Daniel stopped, took a breath and tried to keep his emotions in check. He was amazed how he just run away like that but it would start up soon if he didn't get something to do. He pressed the intercom button with his left hand.

"Jack I'm bored! I need to do something! If I don't occupy myself I'm going to tear this place down!" Daniel pleaded

"I'm on it Daniel. Do you like yo-yos?"

"Jaaaack! I need my books. I need my notes and the tape on the ruins. I have to read them!" Daniel ranted

"Alright calm down. I see what I can do" Jack said soothingly and got up

Jack had been watching him for the past hour and started to feel stressed just watching him pace across the room. He hopped Carter could figure all this out soon and get that thing off him. It seemed to drive him nuts. He left the observation deck to find Dr. Fraiser.

Teal'c took his place on the seat only to watch Daniel pacing again.

"I suggest you try to relax Daniel Jackson" Teal'c responded

"Sorry Teal'c I can't help it" Daniel pressed the button again, "I feel anxious and bored"

"Meditation may help to relieve your stress" Teal'c suggested calmly

"I know but I right now I really need to see those writings!"

Daniel began pacing again. Clenching and unclenching his fists. He ran his hands through his hair from time to time and paced up and down the room. The bed was unwrinkled from the lack of use. It seemed like he was waiting forever for Jack.

Then the large door opened revealing Janet and two men in scrubs. She didn't look happy but she held some books and the video recorder. Daniel stride up to her and took it from her grasp.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he gasped and sat on the bed and began sorting through the books

Janet began her check ups again and proceeded to take some more blood samples from him. He complied happily as his focus went again to the writings on the wall in the playback of the video.

"I never know you to be so co-operative before" Janet joked as she finished up

It went on deaf ears.

"Daniel?"

Daniel didn't respond as he became engrossed in the writings. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave. Jack returned to the observation deck to see Daniel happily reading and viewing the tape.

"How is he?" Jack asked Teal'c

"More calm since his wishes has been fulfilled" Teal'c informed

"Great. He owes me one"

"Colonel" Janet said crisply, "Just the man I wanted to see"

Jack turned to see Janet enter the room and looked at him solidly.

"Yeah I know we had a deal" Jack muttered

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Jack saw it.

"If I go to bed then Daniel could play with his toys" Jack muttered simply

Teal'c nodded understanding Jack's simplified wording. He restrained a smile. Janet looked at the Colonel.

"Ok, ok! I'm going! See you guys tomorrow" he muttered before leaving

"Teal'c you should get rest too" Janet replied softly after the Colonel stormed off

"I am fine" Teal'c responded stubbornly

"I'll make sure he's ok" Janet reasoned, "You need rest too"

Teal'c lifted his chin before bowing it into a nod, "Very well Doctor Fraiser"

The Teal'c rose and left. Janet knew they had a tough day and they needed all the rest they could get. Now if she could only get Daniel to sleep...

* * *

To be continued...

So this thing plays on emotions huh? And some shifty characters are also after the weapon. What's going to happen to Daniel now? Will they ever take it off? Stay turned to find out

Reviews would be great!


	5. Dr Lindal Trall

Authors note: Dr. Lindal Trall is my original character. She's not from any other story or anything like that. In later chapters you'll see why she has a heavy classification. Next chapter may come in a few weeks after this one. I'm not sure at the moment. 

Big thanks to Eruannelaviriel! Without her I dunno what I'll do!

Merry Christmas. :)

* * *

The one who seeks cannot see.

_ What is that suppose to mean?_

Within is drawn potential

Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes. He'd been looking at these riddles for hours and he didn't know what they were talking about. Other writings just tell about how the weapon was put into the temple and a warning to stay away. Nothing to give insight to what the riddles mean.

Seekers are tainted within

_ Was that referring to the last statement? No the writings are separated... I don't know..._

Pure is untapped but merges with the tainted

_ Nope I'm lost._

Darkness cannot contain light.

"Daniel? Daniel!"

Daniel blinked and looked up towards the voice. It was Janet and she didn't look real happy.

"You been at this for hours. You need to rest"

"I know but-"

"No buts Daniel. You're body has been through a lot. While you're in my care I'm going to make sure you're going to eat and sleep properly or you won't have your books to study."

Daniel grumbled something inaudibly. Janet kept her displeased look.

"I'm serious Daniel. I do this because I care" Janet reasoned.

"Yeah I know" Daniel sighed.

Janet picked up his books from the bed and left them on the nearby gray desk. Daniel was already in a gown so he slipped in to bed. Janet attached small sticky pads to his forehead as he rested his head on the pillow.

"I want to monitor you're brain activity while you sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to give you an MRI scan, since we discovered the problem late today. If this is affecting your brain chemistry I want to know how" Janet explained herself

"Oh"

**_ Lab rat..._**

Daniel took his glasses off, pinched his noise and squeezed his eyes. I hope I didn't just hear that.

"Are you ok?" she asked noticing his discomfort.

"Yeah fine. The lights are bright" he half lied.

"I'll turn them down when I leave" she smiled.

"Thanks"

* * *

Sam knocked on the General's door the next day. 

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Sam inquired.

"Yes. Come in Major" the General motioned her in.

She entered and saw someone in the chair in front of his desk. From what she saw the person had gold hair that had a dusty twinge of brown to it. She looked at the General.

"Major Carter I would like you to meet Dr. Lindal Trall. She's been flown in by the President to help you work on the Ancient's weapon device"

"Sir?" Sam blinked. _When did this happen?_

The woman stood up and turned. Sam stood back somewhat surprised by her striking appearance. She had short straight hair, that had the gold dusty brown tinge. She was in civilian clothing, she wore a white blouse with black pants. Her skin was a beautiful tan that told Sam she didn't hang around in labs very much and her eyes were a light brown that held a striking stare.

The woman held out a hand for a hand shake. Sam locked eyes with her and reached out to shake her hand in politeness. The woman had a strong grip and she felt suddenly felt funny but it quickly passed. She suddenly remembered why the woman was here. She opened her mouth to ask but the General already knew what she was going to ask.

"Dr. Trall specializes in astrophysics, robotics and engineering. She has familiarity with alien technology that has been sent to Area 51. She was personally recommended by the president to help with the progress and speed of research and problem solving of the Ancient's Weapon Device"

Sam raised her chin, "Yes sir"

"Dr.Trall" the General nodded, "Its a pleasure to have you aboard"

"Thank you General" Dr. Trall nodded before taking her leave, "Major"

"Sir" Sam addressed the General after the woman was gone and out of earshot.

"Major, I am not belittling you're brilliant abilities, but the President is under pressure to produce this weapon"

"What about Daniel, sir?" Sam asked

"That is why the President sent Dr. Trall to help remove the device from Dr. Jackson. If the Powers that Be had their way Dr. Jackson wouldn't be here. They're breathing down my neck for this technology as well, Major, and I want to ensure that Dr. Jackson isn't in any danger"

"Yes sir" Sam said more submissively, now that she knew the situation

"Dismissed"

Sam left the office and head towards the elevators. This sort of thing wasn't new, and a civilian scientist wasn't new either. But something about the doctor chilled her to the bone. Made her want to get her out of here, but she couldn't leave because she just have bad feelings about someone right?

"Major?"

Sam turned to see the newly appointed scientist approach her.

"Dr. Trall" Sam nodded formally, ignoring the flip flop her stomach made.

She flashed a smile. Her teeth were a brilliant white, "Please call me Linda"

Sam forced a smile, "Sam"

The doors to the elevator opened. They both stepped in Sam pressed her floor.

"You want to get started right away?" Sam asked.

"Yes please. I love a tricky puzzle" Linda grinned.

Sam smiled at that. She loved technological puzzles herself.

"What happened to your arm?" Linda asked, gesturing to

Sam's sling.

"My shoulder actually. Hit with a staff blast on a

mission"

"Owch" Linda replied bluntly.

"Ok then" Sam blinked, "Where you from?"

"Oh I worked in pretty heavy classified stuff I'm afraid" Linda said sadly.

Sam frowned, "Really?"

Linda nodded, "Lets just say Major... I'm really good at what I do"

On cue the doors opened and Dr. Trall exited the lift. Sam followed behind behind her. She shouldn't be surprised. Her C.O was in some pretty classified stuff himself but he was military. He was in Special Ops. It was a little unusual for a civilian to be in large, heavily classified operations. The General said she worked in Area 51. Maybe she was into something before that. How much it bugged her she knew she had to let it be. Knowing classified things without permission could put you on the wrong side.

Sam lead the civilian to the observation deck of Isolation Room 2. The scientist saw Daniel awake and busy reading the notes in front of him. Dr. Trall entered the room and with a stalking stride she made her way to the large durable two way window. Her light brown eyes kept a firm stare on the archeologist below. Sam knew something more was going on.

"Dr. Jackson, I presume?" Linda asked looked at the man.

"Yes" Sam replied as she came up behind her to stand next to her.

Dr. Trall looked at the monitor that showed Daniel more closely and got a better look at the metal. Her eyes were wide and in awe, and sam Sam saw another glimmer of emotion that she couldn't identify.

"Its made with 10 naquada, 20 tritium and 20 titanium. The rest of it is an unknown mineral that we've yet to discover" Sam explained the bracelet that the doctor was interested in.

"Amazing. The rest of the unknown mineral has to be the combining agent, and it has to have a way to charge itself if its used as a weapon. Have you see it in action"

"Not really no" Sam admitted

"Who has?"

"My teammate, Teal'c" Sam told her

"The Jaffa?" the civilian asked. She was briefed on the team, the mission and anything else that was related.

"Yeah" Sam nodded, "It worked like a Ribbon Device and it acts like an all-proof armor"

"Explains the naquada and titanium in the metal makeup. Have you studied the unknown metal?"

"Yes, I got some studies done" Sam replied

"May I see?" Dr.Trall asked

"Sure. This way" Sam gesturing to the exit. Dr. Lindal Trall nodded her head as she took up on the Major's offer. Sam followed behind and they both left. Daniel was unaware of the two women's observation.

* * *

Jack sat in the lunch room, taking a break from all the paperwork he was catching up on. The team was on stand down until that armor was off Daniel. Carter was doing what she could to trying to get it off and Teal'c was busy replacing Daniel for Goa'uld translations.

Jack bit plainly into his turkey sandwich. Times like this he wished he was on the field or back at his cabin fishing. It would give him something to do other than paperwork.

Jack saw a tray loaded with food being put onto the

table. Jack looked to see Teal'c sitting beside him.

"Got enough?" Jack quipped at Teal'c's large amount of food

"Indeed"

"So how are you going with translating for the geeks?" Jack asked, making conversation.

"It surprises me how many Tau'ri of this facility do not know Goa'uld" Teal'c said in disgust in a stoic way

"Yeah me too" Jack said plainly and had another bite of his sandwich

"Hey" Sam greeted

Both men looked up to see Sam and another woman beside her. They stared at the newcomer with a curious but cautious look.

"Who's your new friend?" Jack was the the first to break the silence.

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c meet Dr. Lindal Trall. Dr. Lindal Trall meet Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c" Sam made the introductions, "She was sent in by the President to help removing the Ancient's weapon device from Daniel"

Jack's and the woman's eyes locked. It showed something familiar, perhaps arrogance or superiority. Jack took an immediate dislike. 

"Oh. Hi" Jack greeted._ Great another geek. Something about her gives me the willies._

Teal'c stared at the woman with a hard stare but politely bowed his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Lindal's voice was strong, but calm.

"Likewise" Jack tried to keep his sarcasm out of the statement, but didn't do a great job.

Lindal's eyes shot a look at the Colonel before it was replaced with warmth. She turned to Sam.

"I have some last minute paperwork that needs to be filled out. If you excuse me..." she nodded to all of them before taking her leave.

Sam sat down with her tray, "So?"

Jack looked up from his sandwich, "So... what?"

"What do you think of her?" Sam asked

"I dunno. There's something about her that gave me the creeps" Jack muttered.

"You too?"

"Why do you get the heebie jeebies?"

"Well she comes from Area 51 and beyond that is heavy classification"

"So she's in pretty secret stuff?" Jack asked, partly interested.

"The General appointed her to help me with the Ancient's weapon device" Sam informed, "The Government powers are pressing to get their hands on the weapon"

"So they send a creepy classified civilian geek?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"The General had no choice. Even the President had no choice. There is pressure for the weapon, with or without Daniel attached" Sam said glumly.

"Typical" Jack growled, "After all that Daniel's done for this project and they don't care about him?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know sir. If they take him they'll try to take it off him some how but I don't think he'll come in tact"

Jack pressed his lips together. He didn't like that idea.

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know. I don't think I would have that much time to figure it all out"

"You'll figure it out Carter. You're smart. Geez, the the smartest person I know, and you work good under pressure. I know you'll pull through for Daniel" Jack encouraged

"As do I. I have no doubt in your abilities" Teal'c interjected.

Sam smiled a little, "Thanks guys"

Jack didn't feel hungry anymore. The news dampened his appetite. He put down his sandwich.

"I'm going to the gym for a while. See you guys later" he excused himself before leaving.

Teal'c and Sam watched him leave. They knew why he behaved that way and they couldn't blame him. Sam turned back to her meal.

"So Teal'c, how did the translations go?" Sam asked making conversation

* * *

Daniel sighed. He came back from doing an MRI scan for Janet. Now he was bored again. The text that he thought provided him answers only gave him more questions. None of it made sense and that was the lack of information and history. The Ancients didn't have a recorded history... well maybe the Repository but that's about it. There were just warnings about the weapon, that didn't give Daniel any comfort. Warnings about not wearing it... it was too late for that. He had no idea how to take it off. It had to be done somehow. _ If the weapon was used before, than how did it come off and end up on the pedestal?_

He started to pace again. He looked up to the observation deck to see a scientist there. Where were his friends? He knew they would be trying as hard as they could to get rid of this thing. He looked at the scientist and glared at her as if she was an offensive fly. She wasn't suppose to be there... one of his friends supposed to be!

The woman looked more intrigued and sat down. Daniel noticed the scientist's interest. He noted the features of her body. She wore a lab coat, she had golden brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin. She took notes down. Is this what he was now. A science experiment. Just something to be observed! Where were his friends? Did they care? Of course they cared! Why then, was he being treated as a scientist's playground?

He felt angry and somewhat hurt. He needed some reassurance that he wasn't alone. He knew that his friends would never leave him when it came to the crunch but being alone all the time, like it always had been, made him rethink his trusts and values.

_** Lab rat...**_

Great. He was going nuts as well! Just what he needed. Now he's a experiment and a schizophrenic. Stupid armor! Why didn't he listen to Jack? Why did he had to pick it up? What made him think he had the right to this armor?

**_ They'll experiment on you..._**

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He hated being here. He wanted things to go back to what they were. He wanted to do what he loved and now he's just stuck here all alone.

**_ Alone..._**

Damn it! Now he was going crazy! Soon enough he'll be back in Mackenzie's care in a white padded cell. What difference did it make? Not much at the moment, he would still be alone... Anger shot through him. It rose like a pressured volcano. His thoughts fuelled it to a point where he stopped pacing to glare at the scientist with hatred.

The scientist stared back at him coldly. It only fuelled Daniel further. He was sick of being here. He was sick of being observed and treated like today's ice-cream special! There was no answers, there was no hope of getting this weapon off him. He would be stuck here or somewhere worse and be experimented on all his life.

The scientist perked up as she saw the armor spark in activation. Yellow sparks snapped on the metallic surface. A small smile played on her lips and quietly observed the man closely on the monitor. Daniel turned to the window and started to yell. His voice was muffled out by the sound barrier window. Daniel saw the scientist smirk and found himself enraged. The woman was laughing at his suffering!

**_ They don't care..._**

He turned and picked up the chair at his desk. It lifted like a bag of feathers in his armored hand. With all his might he threw it at the window. The force cracked the durable window but one chair leg made it through. A small hole was created and the chair leg hung from the wedge. The scientist moved back but couldn't hide the wide smile that was on her face. Daniel didn't see it but he wanted her to suffer too. He picked up items off his table and threw it at the observation deck window.

The scientist stood up and on cue the doctor came in. The petite brown haired woman stopped in her tracks when she saw the chair in the window. She ran to the phone and ordered for security. She ran out of the room, not even noticing the scientist there, smiling.

**_ We must escape..._**

Daniel chucked everything that he could but it wasn't enough. He needed to get through that window, get out of here and find someplace he could hide from these people. Coldness crept across his chest but he took no notice of the metal that now covered his upper torso. He focused on the window and stretched his arm out. He spread his fingers out and aimed at the window. A red glow appeared in his palm as it powered up.

The thick isolation room door opened and there appeared Doctor Fraiser and armed men. Daniel saw them. He quickly turned and aimed his charged weapon at them. He released the energy and, like a Ribbon Device, they were all thrown back. He saw the entry way open so ran out for his escape.

One armed man struggled up groggily and raised the alarm. His comrades moaned and Doctor Fraiser, suffering the full extent of the blast, was unconscious. Things went like a chain reaction. The base went on lock down and The General was ordering him to be found and alive. Search parties were sent and they swept through the base.

Jack cut his own workout time and joined his two remaining teammates.

"What's going on?" he asked Sam

"Daniel's escaped sir" Sam told him

"What?"

"Daniel's under the weapon's influence"

"Aww crap"

"Here sir" she handed him the tranquilizer gun.

"Thanks"

She received a zat gun off Teal'c.

"Carter?" Jack questioned

"Sir?" Sam replied

"You're injured" Jack gesturing to the sling on her left shoulder

"I can still shoot, sir" Sam quietly protested, "I'd rather help search than sit around."

Jack nodded. Armed with zats and a tranquilizer gun, they joined the hunt. They were on the bottom level of the facility sweeping the halls for signs of Daniel.

They passed down every turn, corner and room but they...

Found nothing.

Suddenly the Klaxons rang. The team were alerted and thinking along the same lines, that made a dash towards the Control room. They climbed the spiral staircase to find...

No one there.

They quietly entered the room and searched it out, with their weapons at the ready. Sam went to the control panel to stop the dialled address. But something cold and hard hit her in the chest. The force threw her across to the other side of the room.

Jack and Teal'c turned with weapons raised but found nothing. Teal'c stood motionless as Jack shifted his gaze ready for anything.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted

The split second went like slow motion. Jack turned to Teal'c to see his zat gun pointed at him. Jack instantly knew he had to move and so he did. Soon as the way was clear Teal'c shot where Jack had been and the blue bolt smacked into an invisible form behind Jack's place.

The figure fell and Teal'c closed in. Jack did the same to see their escapee. The invisible layer left to reveal Daniel.

"Christ!" Jack swore

Daniel breathed heavily on the floor, armor covered his whole torso and possibly his back. Daniel struggled to a sitting position, determined not to give up. He pushed himself away, but Teal'c's weapon was trained on his movement.

"Go on. Kill me" he taunted the Jaffa, "I'd rather die than suffer for the rest of my life"

"Daniel what the hell are you talking about?" Jack growled

"Like you don't know" Daniel sneered

Daniel struggled to his feet to make his getaway. Jack raised the tranquilizer gun and shot at Daniel's unprotected leg. Daniel fell at the shot but he got back up again. Daniel was determined to get out of here, despite the odds. The drug was quickly taking over but he continued to drag himself across the room to the control panel.

**_ They want you to suffer. They want you to stay and be experimented on._**

"No..." Daniel moaned as he struggled to raise himself to the panel, "No..."

Jack didn't want to shoot him again. Firing another tranquilizer could kill him. Teal'c was in the same boat. They had to apprehend him by force. The room suddenly became alive with solders. Men came in gun-ho pointed their projectiles at the limp armored man. The General came in behind them

"Dr. Jackson stand down" the General barked

Daniel turned to the General with dangerous fury in his eyes. Then his eyes rolled back, his legs collapsed from under him and he sank to the floor. Darkness ensured his recapture.

* * *

"What on earth happened?" the General asked the group in front of him.

The rest of SG-1 and Dr. Trall sat on chairs in General Hammond's office. Dr. Faiser was in the infirmary along with other airmen from the blast Dr. Jackson produced. Dr. Jackson was in another isolation room, heavily restrained. He reviewed the security tapes of the isolation room and in the observation room. Dr. Trall was present during the turn of events and, by the looks of things, did nothing.

General George Hammond's eyes focused on the only civilian in the room, "Dr.Trall?"

"I was merely observing him General" Dr. Trall said innocently

"So you provoked him?" Jack asked sarcastically

"I did nothing!" Dr. Trall defended herself, "Only to complete my analysis of the weapon. I simply watched how it affected him"

"And did nothing!" Jack pointed out

"I didn't realize he would get so violent Colonel!" Dr. Trall snapped and her fiery temper flared, "From what I heard of Dr. Jackson, he's a kind and generous man. I didn't expect it"

"He's under alien influence!" Jack used the tone that it was a fact that even babies would know

"None of us did, Dr. Trall" the General said plainly, "Yet the issue still remains. Did you calm him down?"

"No I didn't" Dr. Trall said levelly

"And why not?" the General demanded

"I told you, I wanted to observe how he reacts the weapon"

"He's not some freaking lab rat" Jack snapped

"You want me to help you with this or not?" Dr. Trall stood up and raised her voice. It became strong and bold, like an angry school principle yelling at a boy who was in trouble, "I know how much you want this weapon removed, but I need to look at all aspects of it. There is no doubt in my mind that this will happen again and we need to know why and how we can counteract it"

"That's no excuse to let him go like that! He has injured and could of killed good men out there today. Not to mention his own mental well-being" Jack countered

"Colonel" the General warned at his hot temper

"Then perhaps Colonel, or one of you, should have been there when this happened. Since you knew him better than me he might take more comfort into knowing a friend was there with him and not a stranger"

Those cold words pierced right through Jack's heart. _ Did Daniel think they'd left him alone?_

Seeing she got through to him she spat, "If you think you can do a better job at this, then you can take my place and help the Major here figure it out!"

Before they could do anything she stormed out of the room. Jack ran his hands through his face. The room was left in awkward silence. Sam shifted in her chair as Teal'c sat, his face showing nothing.

"Sorry sir" Jack muttered before sitting down

"I understand Colonel. Given the circumstances, you all have the right to be worried and stressed. Dr. Fraiser has yet to find the cause of his current condition. Dr. Trall maybe a little unorthodox..."

Jack quietly snorted.

"But" the General ignored Jack's disrespect to the Doctor, "She's the best help we can get at the moment. For now, I want you all to hold your tongue"

"General-"

"Colonel, I have no choice" the General interrupted, "I don't like this as much as you, but until that Ancient's Weapon Device is removed from Dr. Jackson she is staying"

Jack pursed his lips to express the displeasure he couldn't say. He let out a breath and nodded.

"Yes sir"

"Alright. Dismissed" the General said wearily

* * *

To be continued...

That was a fun filled day. Looks like the weapon is spreading its influence and the team isn't too fond of this civilian Dr. Lindal Trall.... are they? What's going to happen to Daniel now? How will this turn out? Stay tuned to find out!

Please review. What's you opinion on this situation?


End file.
